A long time ago we use to be friends
by anyankasfaithforwillow
Summary: Dawns thoughts on Faith comming back in season 7. Dawn/Faith friendship. one-shot


**note: My word is being stupid so i wrote this on notepad**

**Sorry for any mistakes!!!!**

**Dawn POV**

So Faith got here today.

I haven't said that much to her, and I think she's been avoiding me.

For good reason too!

When you think back to when Faith was first here you remember how she went all evil and that's it.

What you don't know is we were really good friends.

We were the ones that were there but weren't in the little slayer group. We sat on the sidelines wishing to be excepted. Doing what we could to try and prove that we were good enough to be a part of there group.

4 years later and i'm just getting in.

Shes still on the sidelines.

In the beginning we would just sit by and watch Buffy and her friends at work, researching and such.

Then we got to talking and I found that Faith is a really cool person when you get to know her. She drops the bad ass attitude, is really funny, and a good friend.

We both had a lot in common.

It doesn't seem like we would with me being 12 and her being 16.

Yep 16! I think everybody assumed she was the same age as Buffy, which dosent make sense! Buffy was called when she was 16 and so was every other slayer before her. So why would Faith be called at 18? Bet you never thought of that did ya.I think it was how faith acted. I might be the only person she told about her age.

Anyways about the lot in common. Other than not being in the Scoobie Gang, we were both in Buffys shadow. I was her younger "non-special" sister and Faith, Faith was slayer #2.

I don't think I could of handled it as long as she did. I mean, having the same strength as buffy, the same everything and still being called 2nd best.

Buffy isnt even the slayer, Technically Faith is.

When a slayer dies another is called. It was Buffy, Kendra, now Faith. The only way another slayer is going to be called is if faith dies, Faith _is_ the real slayer. Everybody knows it but no one says anything about it because queen Buffy just has to be it.

I know shes my sister and everything and i don't know why the monks put these memories in my head but every time I think about it I get so pissed at them! Especially Buffy!

They treated Faith so bad. Yeah she went off the deep end but it could of just as easily been Buffy.

Faith told me the story.

Buffy threw Finch to Faith.

The vampire before that Faith threw to Buffy.

Come on! Look how if there was just alittle change it could of been Buffy. If it was Buffy we all know all the scoobies would of ran up to her and consoled her.

With Faith they looked at her with disgust.

I get why she did some of the stuff she did. You would too if you knew all the shit she has went

through.

She told me once, at Christmas, when Buffy left to help Angel.

We were just sitting there and she told me she never had a real Christmas. That she was lucky to have a place to stay. She told me a lot of messed up stuff. Short version:

_She never had anything growing up. Her mom was a drunk who beat her and same with _

_the "guy of the week". No one has ever cared about her except for her watcher. she _

_was with her watcher not even a year when she watched her get ripped to shreds._

The scary thing is, the stuff she told me, I know it wasn't the half of it. I could tell she gave me the super light version.

That really scares the hell out of me.

When she got here after the whole Kakistos thing, she acted all tough. When really she was just a scared and alone 16yr old girl.

The only other person in the world who she thought could help her was the only other girl in the world like her.

Buffy.

At first they were both apprehensive about each other, I get that. It just never changed for Buffy. She always stood farther away from Faith never wanting to get too close. Maybe it was about what happened to Kendra.

I dont know, but one thing i do know is: Faith and Buffy were slayers, never friends.

Then the shit hit the fan. (Finch)

When Faith was in her worst state with everyone she went to the mayor.

I think she thought if she could get something on him, if she could help save the day, that they would not think of her as a murderer anymore.

They would think of her as a good guy, one of them.

When they weren't getting past the Finch thing, the mayor was sinking his fangs into her. (ha get it cause he turned into a snake)

Anyways, the Mayor treated her like she was THE slayer, the best. He lover her in his own sick way and the gang pushed her away.

Then she started hurting people that I loved, and I hated her so much for that.

I thought she was my friend, and she could of came to me. I didn't treat her like the others did, she just forgot about me like I wasn't there.

Well... Technically I wasent, but thats not the point.

She was my best friend. I told her everything about me! Stuff I still haven't told anyone. I just thought she saw me as a better friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that leads us to here, in my room, feeling all these emotions.

Like I'm happy shes back, angry for how she left and its all just so confusing!

Oh, and wait. What a dumb ass am I. The first time I see her in 4 years and I ask if shes still evil.

NICE ONE!! God i felt like I was 12 again!

Now I'm locked in my room. I know I have to work this out cause its going to be hard ignoring her when we are living in the same house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here we are, eating dinner, in a complete and acword silence. Its because of Faith and she knows it.

Every time she looks up everybody else looks down.

She keeps glancing at me. Maybe she thinks I can help her and I think I might cause this is getting ridiculous!

But I don't want her to think everything is ok between us.

What to do? What to do?

Then I speak up.

"So Faith, how was prison?"

Willow chokes on her food

Buffy chokes on her drink

Everyone else looks at me wide eyed like I just broke the law or something. Then they look at Faith to see if she is going to beat my ass. (which i know shes not cause there is no way in hell I would have said that if there was a chance she would have)

I do want to see how she reacts though.

She smirks.

The trademark, no one can ever be as COOL as she can, smirk.

Then she looks up at me and lets out a little laugh.

"OK, I guess. Five by Five, or maybe Four by Five, depends on how you look at it."

I cant help but smile and say

"hey at least you didn't get shanked, but i guess the slayer strength helped with that."

Her smirk turns into a smile and we get to a little peak of probably the cutest dimples i have ever seen. (ha cute and Faith in the same sentence)

Because this is going so well I'm going to see if I can get a whole hearted smile out of her.

"Wait or were you just protected because you were someones bitch? Or did you have the bitches?" I say with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of my own.

Buffy yells my name. I don't know if its because of the question or because I said Bitches.

Then I look over at Faith and there it is.

The once in a life time marvel, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Its not like we haven't seen her smile before but this one, this one is genuine, it reaches her eyes. Ive only seen it a couple of times when it was just me and her. It surprised me then and it surprises me now, it is so not her.

Her eyes sparkle, you see full fledged dimples and she looks beautiful. Its not the sexy faith that you are use to but in a way its probably one of the sexiest things shes done. That's saying something!

Shes laughing now. So hard her eyes are tearing up and that makes me laugh.

I look around the table and everyones got these dear caught in the headlights looks. Like they don't know what they should do. Like if they move an inch or laugh along with us this moment will be broken.

That makes me laugh even more and i cant control it.

In that moment with just me and Faith laughing so hard our sides hurt, it hits me.

Faith has changed.

I'm not going to hold the past over her head. She has been through enough, and while everybody else does just that,

at least she will have one person on her side.

END

**What do you think? this was my first fic so hopefully it was a little good :)**

**I was just going to leave this as a one shot but I might make a couple more ones shots that dont have to go with this but will be the reactions of everyone else about Faith being there**

**anyways let me know if it was good or bad**

**thanks**


End file.
